tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Stargrazer
Memory tree writing Hi Stargrazer, you write on your user page that you want to try translate the writing on the Memory tree. I have something for you: The texture used for the writing ;-) |- align="center" |http://tabularasa.zarevak.net/memorytree_writing.png |- align="center" |memorytree_writing.png |} → Zarevak 02:34, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :wooboy. :First observation, it's kinda like what the elder says. *1) We were (as a race) something something (stupid/foolish/not making the right choices) and broke our home planet. *2) The Eloh/angels gave us (this) planet to counter/block our past defeat. *3) Today we defend this planet with all the (energy) we have. *4) Our spirit is (entertwined) with (this) planet *5) We must not permit the defeat/destruction of the Eloh/angels and (this) planet *6) (( here, something about their honor to someone else)) *7) The (crossing) (unknown symbol. a contained container, perhaps vortex gate) planet was built many years in the past. *8) (( This line talks about they target today, but it's mising elements, and the eye symbol i'm not sure what to assign to it) *9) Only the Enlightened/receptive permit the passage/penetration of communication/message of the (house of logos). *10) We defend the secret of (this) planet. :Symbol notes : * This, was extrapolated from these. A first i thought it could be meaning created/terraformed. * Last symbol at the end of line 9 could also mean eloh vale. It's the logos symbol contained within a house. A possible second interpretation of the line could be drastically different, with something ressembling "Only the enlightened/receptive permit the penetration/passage and communicate with the power of logos within themselves" --Stargrazer 15:33, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :: I do not want to spoil your fun of translating Eloh messages. I'll just tell you, that you correctly extrapolated This and Logos in the house means Temple. And I add some comments abou your translation: ::# your idea is right ;) ::# the hand symobol with block is wrongly translated and the rest of the sentence is different because of this mistake ::# it's not about energy, but time... ::# almost correct :) ::# almost correct :) ::# idea is right - but I don't understand the extra space between the last two symbols ::# idea is right. The second symbol is IMHO easy to guess. The third symbol is just preposition ::# I don't understand this line at all. The eye symbol is for Mouth - with the lines out, it means Speaking. The symbols are: Where, Now, Speaking, Past, Was, Speaking edit: Zarevak 02:12, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::# idea is right, but I don't understand the message myself :( ::# 100% correct!! :: You've done a great work ;) If you want I can give you hints about any other symbols used in the message. :: → Zarevak 20:20, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::: Thought I'd drop a small hypothesis here. The holes in the image don't seem to make sense, since there is no other separation, and a single logos isn't a sentence by any means. However, there is a seemingly empty block in the logos matrix. Maybe this invisible logos is used in the message? - Dashiva (talk) 17:13, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :::: I think the solution is much simple - the image is used as texture on the tree and the holes are places where branches come from the tree ;-) :::: → Zarevak 17:36, 5 January 2008 (UTC)